


A New Partner

by MelodyoftheVoid



Category: Invader Zim
Genre: Adopted Children, Family Fluff, Gen, M/M, Reconciliation, Smeets (Invader Zim), Smeets being smeets, but zib is a dad now, good dad zib, number 2 has a bone to pick, zimvoid arc aftermath
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:14:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28232271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelodyoftheVoid/pseuds/MelodyoftheVoid
Summary: Revenge plots rarely survive contact with the enemy. Or the enemy's kids that you didn't know about until just now.
Relationships: Zib | Zim Number 1 & Original Smeet Character(s), Zib |Zim Number 1 / Zim 2
Comments: 18
Kudos: 43





	A New Partner

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A New Purpose](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24710239) by [MelodyoftheVoid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelodyoftheVoid/pseuds/MelodyoftheVoid). 



The infiltration of the ship was laughably easy. All 2im had to do was locate the drifting ship during its more dormant hours and cut his way inside. He'd faced more difficult infiltrations of snack hauls than this. 

To be fair most Irkens would defend their snacks to the death but that was besides the point. 

2im crept along the halls of the silent vessel, the autopilot clearly on given the hum of the computer. It seemed like One had managed to find a useful AI, perhaps he'd used that damned virus for the task. 

Who knew. 

The sound of faint clicks on the metal floors caught 2im's attention, pulling out the tendrils from his PAK in anticipation of an encounter. He stalked forward, antennae quivering, searching for the source of the noise. 

In the darkness, bright eyes looked out at him with barely concealed anger. Smeets? This was supposed to be Zib's ship. He must’ve miscalibrated or mixed up this vessel with another carrying defective smeets, that was the only explanation. 

The one in red charged at him, determination and fury in their eyes, followed closely by two others. 

A pair of wires should have subdued them, but they dodged, and actually managed to land a few hits. Though their blows were not much. It was admirable. 

Another with a metallic arm grabbed at his tendrils, sending small shocks through them. Yet another pair stood by, shouting out instructions and keeping their eyes locked on him. This was stupid, what was he doing entertaining these brats? He was one of, no,  _ the _ most skilled Zim out there, capable of running the deadliest course in his sleep. 

“ENOUGH!” 

With a swipe, he knocked the three nearest him off of their feet, swiftly wrapping all of the Irkens in wires tight. Apparently, this was enough to cause the one in orange to rage, squirming and yelling obscenities in Irken. Taking in a deep breath she, at least 2im thought they identified as a she, let out a shout.

“DADDY!” 

Before 2im could move to quiet the smeet, she’d called for… wait. Wasn’t dad a human term for guardians? How would these smeets know that word unless…

  
  
Frantic footsteps were the only warning 2im got before the lights switched on, causing the Irken to flinch back at the sudden brightness. As his eyes adjusted, he could make out a purple blur, with black… fur on its head… in two distinct scythes...

What.

“Two?!” 

The voice confirmed what his eyes barely comprehended. But this Zib looked almost nothing like the being he once knew. There was no hint of malice, nor mania, just disbelief and fear. Holding onto quite possibly the smallest smeet 2im had ever seen. 

“One?!?”

“Dad,” the orange eyed smeet turned to Zib, “who is this? Can we throw him out the airlock? He’s mean.”

  
  
“Kit, we’re not throwing him out of the airlock. He’s… he’s an old acquaintance of mine.”    


  
“Tch- sure, that’s a word for it.”

  
  
“Are you  _ sure _ ? I don’t like him.”

2im had to double take at the red eyed one, he’d swear that the smeet was imitating him if it wasn’t for the fact that this was the first time they’d met. 

“No, it’s alright Junior. Two,” Zib readjusted the smeet in his arms, “can we talk this out? I understand that you’re mad with me, I don’t blame you, but don’t take this out on them.”

2im fully retracted the wires, fixing his cloak back into place. 

“Very well.” 

“Thank you, now, you lot go back to bed.”

A chorus of protests rose up, ranging from fervent worries about his safety to whines about not being tired, but Zib simply shook his head. 

“I’ll be alright. Tell you what, you all can stay outside the door, and if it gets ugly, I’ll call you in. Ok? Yew, is that ok with you?”

“Mhm.”

The six smeets all shuffled out, with the only remaining one being the tiny child clinging to Zib’s chest. Zib chirped softly as he pet their antenna, soothing the upset little one until he drifted off. 

  
  
“I’d leave Tij with them, but his health is… not great. I try to keep him close by at all times.”

“So you’re using him as insurance that I won’t try anything?”

“No! No, stars no, I just- He needs me. They all need me, I couldn’t live with myself if something happened to them.”

The sincerity in Zib’s voice caught 2im off guard. He really… cared about these Irkens, 

“How did you find them? Wasn’t your whole goal destroying the ‘Irken menace’?”

Zib chuckled, “It was, it was. After I managed to claw my way out of the void, that still was my goal. I was so focused on getting revenge, on trying to still be the hero I thought I was. Somehow I thought that taking down the empire would make me feel better, that it’d fix the hole that I’d dug myself into. Obviously that was a fruitless endeavor.” 

The hybrid looked back down to the slumbering smeet, warmth in his eyes. It made something churn in his spooch, fluttering and uncertain. 

“But then I found these seven. I was just looking for scraps, instead I’d boarded a vessel taking defective smeets to the training grounds, for… well you know. And I just- I couldn’t leave them there, they had no one else and they were just as alone as I was. After that they were the only thing that mattered to me. I love them, and they love me back. It’s more than I could ask for.”   
  
2im fiddled with his claws, uncertain of what to say or even do. He’d come with the intent to kill Zib, or at the very least exert some of the pent up rage and frustration that had lingered over the years since the void, but now he wasn’t sure. He was still furious, but it wasn’t as… all encompassing. Harsh. 

“I see. That’s all it took huh? Maybe we should’ve just thrown that smeet Zim at you and it would’ve been all fine.”

“No, I don’t… I don’t think that’s it. I was at a low and they were there. If I was the same person I’d been in the void? I try not to think about it. The fact I changed doesn’t change what I did.”

“No, it really doesn’t. You used me.”   
  


“I know.” 

“You would’ve let me die and replaced me with whatever Zim was next best.”

Zib wilted, holding Tij closer. Despite being taller than 2im by a significant margin, he looked… small. 

“No, you were… you were not replaceable. I didn’t treat you like it, but you were integral to everything. I needed you and took advantage of the fact you trusted me. You’re well within your rights to be furious with me. Hell I’m mad at myself for being so wrapped up in my own nonsense I destroyed a whole  _ universe _ . I killed billions because I was so selfish and I’m trying to make the world better for these smeets, if only to fix one thing.”

“Oh,” 2im looked toward the floor, unsure of how to continue, “That’s… admirable of you.” 

“Thank you, so, what are you planning to do next?” 

“I,” 2im paused. He really hadn’t thought that far ahead, “I don’t know. I kind of expected a final confrontation and for one or both of us to be dead. Wasn’t really planning on an after.” 

“Guess we both had that in common. If I somehow took down the empire, I think my plan was to go out in a blaze of glory or something along those lines. But now I have something worth living for. Still have no real plan myself, but you know. If you have nowhere else to go… would you want to stay here? At least until you figure out what you want to do next.” 

“I suppose I could try and help with Tij’s PAK. I think I know what’s causing him to be so cold.”

Zib smiled at 2im, and his squidlyspooch twisted into further knots. He liked that smile a lot, it reminded him of what he’d admired about Zib as number One, all confidence and trust in 2im, though it was far gentler than One had ever been. This Zib was older, more mature, someone 2im wanted to know. 

“Thank you so much, with your help we might be able to help Tij keep up with his siblings. That would mean… it’d mean the world to me.”

As if stirred by the mention of his name, Tij opened his eyes, turning to 2im and reaching out a tiny clawed hand. 2im looked around the room trying to figure out what the smeet wanted before it dawned on him. Zib nodded excitedly, urging 2im to reach out. 

The claws that wrapped around his own were small. Unbelievably small. Delicate in a way he could not begin to describe. Yet there was a strength in that grip, and 2im let out a small click, a reassurance that he meant no harm. Tij trilled in return, bright and trusting. 

“He likes you.”

All 2im let out was a breathless, “yeah”. 

  
  
“Looks like you’re staying then. He always gets what he wants.”

“I can’t argue with that.”

He almost wanted to laugh at how easily he’d been won over by this smeet, and his father. But he wasn’t complaining. If the others were anything like Tij, he could see himself here.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Listen, I just love za2r and that's what I will continue to do because that's just what the old ones demand. I will fucking make as much content as necessary and make. It. CUTE. That's what we do here lmao. Also the smeets are adorable and I'm sorry that I haven't used them as much. That will be amended.


End file.
